nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:900bv
Please leave all messages on this page. For all previous messages, see Archive 1 or Archive 2. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 23:21, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Yeah, thanks for appreciating my edits here! I'll try not to slip into any trouble this time, like what happened with those "Political Parties" stuff.Goodboy12 (talk) 18:33, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Chat? o3o DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 21:36,3/19/2013 21:36, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Chat, BV? XD [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Surrender or, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Death to all enemies! ]] 23:21, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Get back on the damn chat xD DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 20:44,3/22/2013 20:44, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Is Infinite Better Then System Shock 2? I'm still trying to figure that out. If not it's really damn close. Certainly blows Bioshock 1 out of the water, figuratively as well as literally. *cough* Anyway, gameplay system still isn't as deep as System Shock 2 and it's not quite as well balanced, 1999 mode is more like System Shock 2 on hard then on normal which dissapointed me considering System Shock 2 was hard enough on normal. If I had three less shots in my laser pistol before I got to the final area I would never have beat it. System Shock 2 actually becomes impossible if you aren't careful with your decisions and inventory management, which made it very tense and exciting as well as made it put your thinking cap on for gameplay reasons. SHODAN is still one of the best antagonists ever and you'd have to play it yourself to understand how disturbing/interesting/awesome the Many are. Bioshock: Infinite had more general fun to it though and while System Shock 2's ending gave me a great sense of accomplishment Bioshock: Infinite's ending made me... sad... sad that it was over. I could replay but it won't be the same. Both were different experiences and both were amazing ones that anyone who passes them over is doing themselves a huge disservice. The hardest decision I currently have to make is which one is the better experience. Magma-Man 21:09, March 27, 2013 (UTC) The Fools of April Just putting this here in case you missed it. Surely you cannot miss a very important and intelligent episode of Jason's J'opinions right? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R2Qc5qqrcd8 --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 11:02, April 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:Infinite The developers specifically said Infinite was not originally planned. They originally were intending to go back to Rapture, it was a bit later when the decision was made that they should do something different. Bioshock: Infinite intentionally uses alot of Bioshock 1's sound effects to make it feel more like a Bioshock game. Magma-Man 00:44, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Chat? o3o DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 18:26,4/8/2013 18:26, April 8, 2013 (UTC) I Dream of the Sky You may want to see this, first of all. Also, you'd probably enjoy this, but unless you are too impatient you may want to watch this first because you'll enjoy the ending of the other video more if you do. Magma-Man 14:33, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Saw you put up the featured article voting. Nice. Anyway, by doing that, you reminded me of a little template redesign for the featured article and custom map templates. Take a look, it's a lot more compact. :P [[User:Animal Crossing Leader| ★ A'nimal '''C'rossing 'L'eader]] ★ Talk •'' '' ★ 00:26, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Chat? o3o ''DeadRaiser'' Talk My Home Wiki 23:32,5/8/2013 23:32, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Why'd you leave? ''DeadRaiser'' Talk My Home Wiki 21:27,5/10/2013 21:27, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Come on chat? ''DeadRaiser'' Talk My Home Wiki 20:28,5/15/2013 20:28, May 15, 2013 (UTC) How about "I don't want that in there." That seems like a logical explanation. .VioletEclipse 14:39, May 19, 2013 (UTC) so i herd u like creepypastas Well, either way you should love this one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FXtJQTacROY '''Magma-Man 05:40, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Dat Capcom hatred Noticed your change. Just wondering what's changed your mind, I thought you liked (at least) Resident Evil and Dead Rising? --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 20:00, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Ah I get it... especially since it looked so good. Best case scenario is that your brother gets an Xbone and you get to play it through him. DRising 3 is one of the very few reasons (others being some of the other exclusives) I will consider getting the Xbone. On the bright side, you still have Resident Evil 7 to look forward to? I think. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 21:55, June 10, 2013 (UTC) get on chat, bastard Weejoh-_- 18:54, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Question about my "Ghost mode" So I want to start on my DP map but I feel like the Ghost mode idea doesn't belong here. I wanted to ask permission from at least one of the admins. Thanks! :D --SuperCynda (talk) 10:00, June 8, 2014 (UTC)SuperCynda